Her Time Immemorial
by UnspokenLoves
Summary: Sara's past comes back to haunt her more ways than one. My take on Sara's past.


Her Time Immemorial

Disclaimer: I don't anything to do with CSI.

Spoilers: To be safe…Nesting Dolls

Rating: M for violence

A/N: Thank you to my Beta, Cybrokat, and to Nikki for the sadness help.

**Chapter one: A Nightmare and Comfort**

She could hear his raised voice coming from the outside her room. She never heard them so angry. This time it was different and she was more scared than ever. If only she knew what was going to happen that night. She would run away and not turn back. "She's my daughter too. And I'm taking her with me! I'll be damned if I will allow that boyfriend of yours to touch her again." And with that her bedroom door flew open. He walked over to bed and pulled the covers down. "Hey Princess, do you want to come stay with daddy for awhile?" He helped her out of bed and started packing a few things in suitcases. "Just take what you need Princess. I'll take you shopping in a couple days for some new things; lets just get out of here okay?" He got down to her level and looked her in the eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't take you away sooner. I just didn't know."

"Its okay Daddy, you're here now." She gave her father a hug and put a couple last things in the suitcase. "I think I have everything Daddy. Can we go now?"

He saw them to late to stop what was about to happen. In one swift move Ron grabbed Sara and threw her on the bed. "You have forgotten your lessons." Ron ran his hands down her cheek and down to her neck. "I need to teach you again I believe." Ron continued to assault Sara.

Bradley jumped up and fell back down. He had sharp pain in his shoulder, and that's when he saw it. The knife covered in blood, his blood. With every move he made to the bed Laura stabbed him. After twenty-six stab wounds Bradley laid motionless on the floor.

Sara finally opened her eyes. What she saw made her wish she never opened them. Her mother was standing close to her bed with a knife. Blood dripped off the blade. "Daddy?" Sara started to whimper. She saw a man step inside her doorway and knew who it was. "Ben? Ben, help!" Sara started to cry even harder as Ron continued to violate her.

Benjamin ran in and shoved Ron off Sara. "Come on Sar." Benjamin pulled Sara off the bed along with a blanket. He was rushing toward the door when he was attacked. "Mom, stop! NO!" Benjamin disappeared out of the bedroom and out of sight.

Sara was left alone with Ron and her father's body. Sara's body trembled with fear as Ron came up to her. He drew his hand back and smacked Sara square across the face. The force was so hard it knocked Sara to the floor. As Ron walked out of her door, Sara crawled to her father's body. "Daddy?" Sara started to shake he father lightly. "Daddy…Daddy wake up."

Bradley's eyes fluttered open. 'How could I not be dead?' he thought. His eyes came to focus on the person next to him. "Sara?" He saw the hand print on her face and the blood from her lip trailing down her chin. With the last strength Bradley had he touched Sara's cheek. "I…love you…Princess." And with that his hand fell to the floor.

"Please Daddy, take me with you. I'll be good I promise." Seeing her father was not breathing while his eyes lay open; Sara curled up next to her father and listened to the screams coming from the leaving room. She covered her ears and started to rock herself. "Stop, please stop," She whispered. Then she heard it; the noise that would haunt her for years to come… silence.

………………………

Sara bolted up breathing heavy. Once her breathing had stabilized she laid back down. That's when he pulled her next close to him. He brushed the loose strains of hair from her face and kissed her gently on the forehead. "You're safe Sara. I've got you." Her nightmares scared him, and he helped her the best way he knew how; just being there and holding her. He was happy when he felt her snuggle into him. "I love you, Sara." He kissed her once more and played with her hair until she feel back to sleep.

TBC… Please R&R


End file.
